Shinobi Chronicles: The world of Gaea
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: This is my OC who is forced to go to different worlds in order to make peace in his, ten points to the one who guesses who the first world is Not really I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX Rated T might change later
1. Introduction

My name is Shinobi… No my parents didn't choose that name I just used that name because that is what I am. A Shinobi a defender of the night!

I moved silently around New York to put an end to a criminal that has been causing chaos all around the city it took a few tries at subduing and interrogating a criminal (You don't want to know what I did!) But I finally got the information that I needed.

The bastard was sitting at his desk arrogantly like he dared for someone to kill him… I shall take that dare!

I threw a Ninja Star but then he grabbed it out of thin air, "The hell?" I whispered before he dissolved into thin air

"I was wondering if you would find me Shinobi!" I turned to see the man that I was trying to kill right behind me so I reached for my Kunai's, "There won't be a need for any of that!" He pushed my chest literally sending me back five feet causing me to drop my Kunai's.

I stood up, "The hell are you?" I kept my eyes looking all around just in case he wasn't alone

"I am called many things, murderer, snake, cutthroat but you may call me master!"

I snarled, "LIKE HELL I WILL!" I lunged at him but he held out his hands and stopped me in midair

"Think Shinobi I can kill you with a wave of my hand!" To prove his point he waved his hand and a building blew up killing the people inside of it

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted in anger

He smirked, "Because it is fun! Do you honestly think that your world is the only one I cause chaos in?"

I froze, "My world?"

He laughed, "Why yes Shinobi! There are countless worlds with countless people that are fiction in your world! Yet out of all of them you interest me the most! You're what 13?"

I didn't say anything so he continued, "Anyways there are forces that could rival mine in other worlds and I would like you to eliminate them!"

"Oh so you can continue your reign of chaos? Go to He-!" He closed his hand and an enormous amount of pressure washed over me

"Watch your mouth Shinobi! I will send you to countless worlds for you to fight these evil beings and** IF** you are successful then I will leave your world alone forever!" That got my attention, "Yes I will stop the chaos in your world maybe even bring back your family?" He suggested

"M-My family?" I asked barely breathing

"Yes your family! They were killed when you were four giving you the desire to kill for revenge is that right?" I nodded without realizing it, "Good then we are in agreement I will send you to the first world but here!"

He tossed me my Kunai Knives except they were rusty, "THE HELL?"

"You have to work for your best Kunai's! You can't expect to get the best weapon on where I'm sending you first!" With that he waved his hand and all I could see was darkness

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1 Plays, fights and bombs I'm

_**Chapter 1: Plays, Fights and Bombs... I'm a dead man**_

I groggily opened up my eyes to see the sky except it was daytime, "How long was I out?" I muttered as I got up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then I stood up only to see myself in an alleyway, "I'm lucky I didn't get killed." Then I noticed the new get up I was in black leather armor with a black cloak along with black pants, my ninja shoes stayed the same at least with my Kunai's put in their sheaths on my waist.

With that I walked out only for someone to walk into me and fall to the ground, "Sorry." He said in a scared tone.

I smiled as I looked at him, "Its ok-…" I noticed that it was a kid wearing a tattered blue vest along with a big steeple hat hiding his face but you could see big, glowing yellow eyes I had a feeling about who he was but I was afraid of the answer.

"You okay?" He asked and I realized that I was making him uncomfortable with all the staring.

"Sorry I'm Shinobi!" I held out my hand and he took it reluctantly.

"M-My name's Vivi." He confirmed my suspicion on where I was! I was in the Final Fantasy XI game, "I never heard a name like yours before."

I chuckled, "It's common where I'm from." True enough the Police and criminals started to call me that when I first showed up so it was common there, "So what has you in a hurry?"

"I'm going to go see a play." Vivi said timidly and I remembered from playing the game that he was very shy and he has a good heart.

"I hope you have fun seeing the play than!" I said waving good bye as I wandered around Alexandria.

Everything was so much better than the game and I forgot that just a few minutes ago I was hell-bent on killing someone… _Speaking of which how the hell does he have the power to send me to different worlds in the first place?_

Shaking my head I walked to the town square of Alexandria to see children running around having fun while the Nobles of a place called Treno were waiting in line to get their ticket stamped and I saw Vivi in that line shaking with excitement before I remembered one little detail from the game.

His ticket was a fake.

I sighed in guilt, "Man I feel sorry for Vivi there." Then I looked to see stores closing up before I waited until I heard the cue for the next part of the story.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Vivi shouted in disappointment.

I shook my head, "Okay then he goes and Puck makes him an offer… Who says that he has to listen to Pucks offer?"

Smiling I approached Vivi while his hat was covering his face, "Hey Vivi what's wrong?" I asked pretending not to know about the ticket because that would take a lot of explaining to do and I would rather not end up in the mental institution of this world!

He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes, "T-The ticket that I got was fake." He had tears streaming down his face.

I patted his shoulder, "I have an idea on how to get you in to see the play but it's your choice!" Vivi looked at me with hope but I wanted to make sure that he knew what he was getting himself into, "It's sneaking in there and it's not legal but it's your choice!"

He nodded, "Yes please Shinobi!" I nodded.

"Okay then climb onto my back!" He did what I asked, "and if you're scared of heights you might want to hold on!" He tightened his grip as I took off on low roofs before going to higher roofs. I was moving slow that way he wouldn't be scared before I made it into the gates.

_Worst Security __**EVER**_! That was my only I thought as we made it into the audience.

Setting Vivi down he ran up to watch as the Nobles were murmuring to each other, "Thank you Shinobi!" He said as he waited for the show to start.

I chuckled in amusement he may be a black mage that would be powerful pretty soon but in reality he was just a little kid that wants to have fun and this way he wasn't Puck's slave on getting into the place to see the play.

Then I looked in the castle stands to see Princess Garnett and I had to admit that she was beautiful! But she was three years older than me so I wasn't going to try anything. Then I looked behind her to see Albert Steiner Captain of the Knights of Pluto before I looked to the left to see the ugly blue face of Queen Brahne and I shuddered at the sight of her in real life.

Vivi noticed me shudder, "Shinobi what's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I told him.

I could see that he was about to press the issue but then the stage lit up with fireworks and the nobles started to dance to the music that was starting to play and Vivi was clapping at seeing the fireworks everything about the real world forgotten to him.

I smiled remembering when I was still curious and naïve oh how I loved to ask questions and explore places that I was told to stay out of.

Then I noticed the big man approaching the center of the stage and I mean that he was **BIG**! He was dressed in king's robes appeared. He sported a pair of air goggled over his eyes, a beard and mustache, and he had what looked like two donkey ears that sprouted from the top of his head.

_Did he forget that his goggles were still on his head_? I wonder in confusion because I was sure that the King that he was playing in the play didn't have goggles.

He cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Baku spoke addressing the audience. "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet, noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to Be Your Canary'!" He took a bow as dramatic music started up.

"Oh man it's starting!" Vivi said in excitement.

(Third Person POV)

"Bereft of father! Bereft of father! Marcus! Thou have lost even thy love!" A red haired man said with an outfit that was pretty much compromised of belts including the one around his eyes, he drew a sword as he spoke.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" A short potbellied man in an iron hat, and a brown leather vest said as he pulled a hammer out like how his friend pulled the sword out.

Then a blonde man, wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath, blue pants, armlets with gray gloves and boots with a monkey tail stood up, "For the sake of our friends, Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" He drew his sword and ran out onto stage

"Aye!" His friends shouted as they followed him.

(Shinobi's POV)

I watched as the three actors came out on stage and I recognized them from the video game! The guy with the red hair was Blank! The one with the hammer was Cinna and the blonde haired monkey boy was Zidane the hero of the game!

I smirked as they approached with their friend Marcus who wore a red bandana that covered his face along with a blue vest and a leather strap on it.

"Marcus we shall back thee kinsmen!" Shouted Blank as he readied his sword.

Marcus looked at him while keeping his eye on King Leo who introduced the play, "Pray my comrades, sheathe thy swords! This villain is my alone!"

Cinna pulled out his hammer, "Nay kinsman! For I too have lost a brother to this fiend!" Their acting was very good! More convincing than the actual video game!

King Leo brought his sword out as his two guards approached, "What ho? Out, away vermin! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king! All who stand in my way will be crushed!"

Zidane brandished his sword, "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain, for I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

King Leo growled, "CHARGE!" He ordered his two men as the music started up.

"Man this is good!" I commented in awe.

Vivi nodded, "Yes and thank you for helping me… But I have a question."

I looked at him, "Shoot!"

"Why did you help me get in? I'm grateful and all but why me when there are other people that want to see the play close up as well."

I scratched the back of my head because he had a good point so I told him the reason why I helped him instead of letting the game play out, "Because when I heard that your ticket was a fake I wanted to help, you wanted to see the show so much and you probably paid every Gil that you had for that ticket so when I saw you devastated I guess that I wanted to cheer you up."

He thought over that, "So what you're saying is that you felt sorry for me?" There was no hint of anger in his voice.

I laughed, "I guess you could say that, but I'm happy that I helped!"

He turned his attention back to the play and we missed the first half of the fight where they 'killed' the two guards and were fighting King Leo when he jabbed forward and 'wounded' Cinna killing him before Zidane nicked him causing King Leo to stumble and he ran up the stairs of the makeshift castle.

"Arrg... Grr... Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" He ran off the stage as he shouted that part.

"Come back here, Leo!" Zidane ran to give chase but Blank got in front of him, "Out of the way Blank!" He warned.

Blank remained rooted to the spot, "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms! We can end this just by walking away!"

Zidane looked at Blank in surprise, "'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

Then they got prepared for their big sword fight, "Come on Vivi let's get closer!" I said excitedly

Vivi nodded and followed me to where we would be closer to the stage but far away from the guards.

"En garde!" Blank shouted.

"Expect no quarter from me!" Zidane retorted.

I watched in fascination as they countered each and every move where Zidane did a backflip and then an uppercut with his sword and they kept pushing each other until their swords met in midair as Blank jumped to force his sword down but Zidane moved and did a side flip to slice him causing their swords to clash and sparks were flying.

They were panting when Blank said, "We shall finish this later!" He took off running off stage.

"Come back here traitor!" Zidane shouted as he followed him and they were in the castle without their audience noticing it.

_Okay they're going to kidnap Princess Garnet and it will all go downhill from there!_ I laid back and watched the show

(Zidane's POV)

Blank and I knocked out the guards and stuffed them into the broom closets before we changed into their armor, "Hey Zidane you finished?" Asked Blank

"Yes but this helmet… It smells!" I put it down

Blank chuckled, "What are you talking about? My helmet reeks! My armors way too big, my gloves are all slimy, my back itches, there are cookie crumbs in my pocket-."

I waved a hand, "Okay, okay I get the picture! You still have the package?"

Blank nodded, "Yes, ugh I hate Oglops!" He shuddered, "But this is for the Queen while you pour sleeping weed in the Princess's tea!"

"On it!" I walked out of the broom closet before signaling to Blank that it was clear, "Okay I'll head up and pour this into her tea!"

With that I ran up and nearly barged right in a girl in a weird white hood, "Sorry mam!" I said nervously while thinking, _That's a funny looking outfit!_

"Um would you let me pass?" She asked so I stepped out of the way but before she ran by me I stopped her.

"Sorry again but do I know you from somewhere?"

"No I have not met you." She said.

I gave her a long look, "Okay you may be right but I still have the feeling that I know you...!" Then it clicked with the way she talked, "Hey wait you're-!"

Blank chose that exact moment to come up, "Zidane what's taking so long?"

"I…I must go!" She ran past the both of us knocking us over in the process.

"W-Who was that?" Asked Blank as he got up.

"Get up Blank that was the Princess!" I told him after jumping over him.

It took a second for him to comprehend what I said, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

(Shinobi's POV)

It's been at least a few scenes where Marcus was fighting off the guards before he was overcame with sheer numbers and taken prisoner to the dismay of the audience and I looked up to see Garnet and Zidane on a rope going away from the castle while Steiner was following except he was off course and he hit the side of the ship.

"That's going to leave a mark." I said without thinking.

"Huh?" I heard Vivi ask.

"Sorry I saw someone get hit on the head in the audience!" I smoothly lied and that worked for him.

King Leo came out onto the stage, "Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Princess Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider!" King Leo said to himself. "And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Gwahahahaha!" He had a very weird laugh.

Then two guards came out holding Marcus, "Your majesty we caught an intruder!"

King Leo looked at Marcus with hatred, "Why, my poor Marcus!" He addressed Marcus in a fake, saddened tone. "Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia... no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee... never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee! When yon bell strikes three... Under the axe thou shall be!"

Then the bell ranged three times as he said that

"Furthermore!" As he continued to talk the stage trap door opened up with Zidane and Princess Garnet (Disguised) Came out followed shortly by Captain Steiner who looked dumbfounded by the situation.

"Ho what's all this?" Steiner shouted while Zidane was whispering to King Leo before Marcus ran towards Garnet after breaking out of the Guards hold.

"Cornelia!" Marcus says sounding overjoyed to see her.

I noticed that Garnet paused for a second before hugging Marcus, ""Oh, Marcus! I missed you so!" Garnet was pretty convincing in acting as Cornelia. "I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

Zidane then approached King Leo, "See, King Leo? Thou shouldn't give them thy blessing!"

He snarled in anger, "Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider!" He places a hand on Steiner's shoulder. "Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

Steiner gave him a look of surprise, "M-Marry the Princess me?" He looked more horrified though at the thought while I was snickering to Vivi's confusion.

"Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" He ordered his men to execute them but Zidane and Marcus beat the crap out of the guards causing them to run away in fear before he approached Garnet, "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

Garnet shook her head, "Nay, Father! I shan't return!"

King Leo looks distraught now, "Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thy own welfare. Be mindful of that."

Marcus drew his sword, "Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia... I shall cut thee down!" But instead of stabbing King Leo Garnet got in the way causing Steiner to panic.

"No **CORNELIA!**" Shouted Marcus in distraught at what he did.

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." She coughed as she said that.

"Cornelia!"

"Princess!"

Garnet turned towards Leo, "Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." With that her arm fell and she was dead causing Steiner to cry in despair.

I shook my head at him forgetting that this was a play.

Marcus stepped back and looked at his sword, "What have I done? Am I never to hear her loving voice again! Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch! O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

Zidane saw what Marcus was about to do and tried to stop him, "MARCUS NO!"

It was too late as Marcus took his own life and I felt a tear of my own as I watched it.

_Just like Romeo and Juliet_ I thought in sadness at the scene while Vivi was crying.

"W-What a great show!" He managed to say amidst his sobs.

I nodded in agreement, "You are completely right Vivi." As soon as I said that I looked over to see two guards approaching us, "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh?" Vivi looked in the direction that I was facing before he got the message, "Let's go!" He took off running and I ran after him as the guards chased us before he tripped

"You okay?" I asked as he stood up, once he nodded I saw the only place we could go, "To the stage!" We took off running again as we got to the stage.

We made it on the stage being chased by the guards when Vivi turned around, "L-Leave me alone!" With that he shot a fireball but it hit Princess Garnet's Hood and she shot up trying to get rid of the flames.

"OW! That's hot!" She threw the cloak off revealing to the crowd who she was

"Oh boy." I muttered as I realized where this was going

"Zidane it's time!" King Leo said or should I say Baku when he's out of character.

Zidane nodded as Baku left the stage, "Princess let's get you out of here!"

Steiner finally realized that it was a play (Slow guy isn't he?), "What… What's going on?"

Princess Garnet looked at Steiner, "Please Steiner, don't follow me anymore!"

The two guards that were chasing Vivi and I looked at Steiner, "Captain, sir! We await your orders sir!"

"Hmmm…Well…Umm…Errr…Princess!" Steiner finally said, "I'm afraid that I cannot comply!"

Garnet shook her head, "Stubborn as always aren't you?"

Zidane smirked, "Come on Princess! Let's ditch Sir Rustalot and get out of here!"

"Princess, wait!" Steiner cried out as they ran by him but Zidane stopped by Vivi and I because Vivi accidently did a face plant and he wasn't moving.

"He okay?" Asked Zidane as he kneeled to help him up.

I nodded, "Yeah but his face is going to hurt for a while." I joked

"Princess I cannot allow you to go!" Steiner shouted as Vivi got up before he turned to his knights, "Seize them at once!"

I pulled out my Kunai Knives as one of them came at me, "Geez can't a guy watch a play in peace?" I joked as I kicked him in the gut sending him back

Vivi pulled out his staff and used his Fire spell knocking the guy into the water, "M-My Fury ends here!" He shouted as he swam for his life.

Zidane used his trademark daggers to put a serious cut on the other guard's torso, "I-I'm going to be late for my um… my date yeah! Later!" He took off

"Get back here you worthless scum!" Roared Steiner before he approached me and tried to cut my head off

"Okay Sir Rustalot you really need to focus more I mean is that the best you can do?" That caused him to see red

"You! Worthless! Scum!" He threw a sword strike with each word but I was blocking them with my Kunai Knives

"Scum am I? Oh that wounds me so!" I said pretending to be hurt before kicking him in the gut, "By the way I'm only a distraction!" With that Zidane came out of nowhere and jabbed his dagger in an unprotected side of his armor causing Steiner to cry out in pain before falling over.

But he righted himself, "BAH! Only a flesh wound!" He said as he panted.

"Man this guy won't give up!" I muttered in annoyance before he went to charge at me but the stage started to move and I remembered that the stage was a part of their ship that flew on Mist… Damn this video game is more advanced than the real world!

I could see the spectators were disappointed in the ship leaving because they thought that it was a part of the show when I saw Queen Brahne having Cannons loaded with Harpoons aimed at us.

There is no way that she's letting her daughter go without a fight!

The Harpoons stuck in the back of the ship, "CRAP!" I shouted as I narrowly avoided being skewered by one of them before Zidane got Garnet out of the way while Steiner crawled towards them trying to kill Zidane, "Incoming!" I shouted as I tackled Steiner away

"LET GO OF ME SCUM!" He shouted

"Nice to see that you're grateful!" He looked confused before the harpoon shot through where he was a second ago, "You're welcome by the way!" I said before getting up to see Vivi dodging the harpoons that were coming before I saw a big cannon aiming at us

"Oh no!" Princess Garnet said as she went pale

Zidane saw her look, "Okay how bad of a cannonball are we talking here?"

I paled as I remembered what it was from playing the game, "We need to move **NOW**!"

I shouted too late because it was fired and an orange round fire creature came out

"Yup it's a bomb." I muttered cursing my luck

It was behind Steiner who was oblivious to it, "Hey, look behind you a bomb!" Zidane shouted

Steiner scoffed at his warning, "I won't fall for such an old trick!" He tried to cut Zidane with his sword.

Zidane ducked around his sword, "I'm not trying to trick you!" As he said that the bomb behind Steiner was getting bigger.

"Please Steiner behind you!" Princess Garnet pleaded but Steiner wasn't listening as the bomb got bigger.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Vivi shouted in a panic.

I got in front of Steiner with my Kunai Knives put away, "Steiner it's one thing to believe that an enemy is trying to trick you but if the Princess is telling you that something's behind you doesn't that make it true?"

He thought about what I said before turning around only to jump back in surprise, "A BOMB?"

I rolled my eyes, "No shit Sherlock!"

With that it exploded.

I coughed as the ship came out of the smoke in one piece except for the face that it was badly damaged and slightly on fire, "Damn it's a miracle we all survived." I muttered as I coughed from the smoke.

I heard Vivi moan as he got up, "I feel like I went a round with a Bandersnatch." He complained

Despite myself I smiled, "At least it wasn't Chuck Norris!"

"Who?" Asked Vivi and I mentally did a face palm at mentioning someone from my world.

"Forget it." I said when I noticed Zidane helping Garnet up, "You two okay?"

"Besides my tail being singed yes what about you Princess?" He asked

"I am fine." She said as she got up

Then I noticed someone missing, "Hey where's Rusty?"

"RUSTY?" I looked to see debris from the ship on him

I chuckled, "Hang on I'll get that stuff off you!"

"Why would you help me criminal?" He asked and I shook my head in annoyance

"I'm not a criminal I just came to watch the play when your knights attacked Vivi and I for no reason!" I thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to mention that we didn't have tickets in the first place, "Now do you want my help or not?"

He said nothing as I moved the debris off of him when the ship rocked and one of the Masts fell off, "Oh no we're going to crash!" Zidane shouted

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I shouted back as I held on to the ship before we crashed in a forest.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay what do you think? Please R&R this story and I hope to have Chapter 2 up in no time!**


	3. Chapter 2 Shaky Alliance

_**Chapter 2: Shaky Alliance**_

(Shinobi's POV)

"Ugh." I got up with my head pounding, "The hell happened?" I looked around to see trees

It took a second for me to realize where I was

_**SHIT!**_

I made to grab my Kunai Knives only to see that I didn't have them so now I was weaponless in Evil Forest.

"Can my day get any worse?" I asked no one in particular

"_Growl"_

I sighed in annoyance, "I just jinxed myself didn't I?" I turned to see a brown dog like creature, "A Fang? Okay if I play it smart this will be easy!" Two more Fangs came out as I said that, "I really need to keep my mouth shut!"

Looking around I saw a pair of Kunai's on the floor and I wasn't asking any questions like how it was there because I was grateful that they were there at all so I grabbed them.

"Iron Kunai's? This is better than my Rusty Kunai's!" The Fangs lunged at me one at a time so I ducked and stabbed on in the side where a main artery was killing it instantly before slicing the second's throat open and finally the third one I stabbed the Kunai right through his jaw.

Panting from the fight earlier I walked off heading for the crash site of the ship where the smoke was when I heard something that made my blood run cold.

***EEEEEEEK!***

I paled, "Princess Garnet!" I barely knew her but I would be damned if I walked away from someone who needed help… Damn my hero complex to hell!

I ran out to see the Prison Cage monster with Garnet inside of it, "Hey Veggie!" I shouted as I charged at it.

The Prison Cage swung its arm at me but I jumped over it and brought my Iron Kunai's out to slice into the second arm causing it to withdraw it in pain

"Don't worry Princess I'll have you out of there in no time!" I promised when I was about to cut the cage part open

"Look out!" Garnet cried and I looked to have the vine smack me right in the face sending me to crash into the tree

"I'm going to feel that in the morning!" I muttered before jumping to my feet and dodging another swipe, "You have to try harder than that to hit me Plant!" I taunted but I was slowing down due to exhaustion when the plant managed to hit my feet causing me to crash into the ground, "Okay you hit me."

I struggled to get up when the vine came at me again but a sword deflected it, "Stay out of this! I will not let you disgrace Alexandria by saving the princess!"

I looked at him, "You think you can beat this thing by yourself Steiner?" I struggled to get up when Zidane came up

"You okay?" He asked

"Besides being smacked around by a vegetable I'm fine thank you for asking." I said sarcastically

Zidane gave me a vial, "Drink it! It will help!"

Shrugging I drunk the vial and my wounds were disappearing and my energy was back, "So that was a Potion!" With that I brought my Kunai's out while Vivi was cowering, "Vivi can you use your fire spell here?" I asked

"I-I can't! I-I'm scared!" He said and I forgot that he was really a child who was lost right about now

"Don't worry about it then! Zidane, Steiner and I will save Princess Garnet!" I said

Zidane gave me a look, "How did you know my name?" He asked

I paled before I remembered something, "The guy who played King Leo said your name before the harpoon cannons were fired!"

He bought that thankfully but the monster came at us causing Zidane and I to jump while Steiner cut his way through the vines with his Broad Sword, "Princess I will save you!" He shouted

"Steiner we have to work together!" I said

"Like I will ally myself with a Thief!" He spat at me

While Zidane was busy fighting the monster I grabbed Steiner by the front of his Chainmail armor, "**LISTEN RUSTY!** First of all I'm not a Thief, I was a spectator in the audience and second of all the Princess is in trouble you need all the help you can get!"

He glared at me but he relented, "I suppose you have a plan?" He asked

I watched the Prison Cage, "Zidane and I are agile while you are powerful so we'll keep it busy while you go in for the kill right?"

He nodded accepting my reasoning, "Very well!" We took off as I signaled Zidane the plan so we were keeping it busy with it attacking us but eventually we were smacked back before Steiner stabbed his sword right in the chest so it knocked him back with us before grabbing Garnet and I saw pink energy

"Oh no!" I said as I realized what was going on.

"What?" Questioned Steiner

Zidane saw what was going on, "It's draining her energy!" He looked so pissed that there was a bright flash of light that made Steiner and I cover our eyes before it died down.

Zidane was glowing a light purplish color, "W-What is that light?!" Asked Steiner

"I don't know but I feel stronger!" Zidane said with a shrug

I recognized it, "That's Trance!"

Steiner's eyes widened in astonishment, "Trance? I've heard about it! It is said to be produced from a surge of emotion!"

"Try an attack!" I shouted as the Prison Cage came at us

Zidane nodded and shot a glowing orb of light, "**FREE ENERGY!**"

It exploded upon impact knocking the Prison Cage right into a tree as we got up, "Now we have it!" Steiner shouted but the Prison Cage panicked and disappeared through the trees.

"**DAMN!** It got away!" I muttered as I fell on my ass from fatigue.

"Princess? **PRINCESS!**" Shouted Steiner causing everyone to hold their ears in pain

"Geez Rusty, lower your voice!" Zidane muttered

Vivi sniffed, he looked like he was going to cry, "She's gone… I was too scared to cast any spells; the monster is probably going to eat her!"

Steiner's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he freaked out, "How could I let this happen?!" He literally started to run around in circles.

I sighed as I rubbed the side of my head, "Calm down will ya?"

Steiner was about to shout at me but Zidane cut in, "He's right you need to calm down because she is alive! The monster was a minion so it has a master!"

Steiner stopped abruptly, "Then what are we waiting for?! We must save her!" Before he could go two steps another Prison Cage swooped in and grabbed Vivi.

"**VIVI!**" I shouted as I ran towards him but Zidane tackled me out of the way before I could be smacked by the vines

"Are you insane?!" Asked Zidane who glared at me, "You won't be helping anyone if you're dead!"

I breathed deeply, "Thank you Zidane!" With that I stood up and got in a stance, "But we need to get him out!"

"L-Let me go!" Vivi shouted, "**FIRE!**" He used his magic on the Prison Cage causing it to shriek in pain.

"V**IVI KEEP USING YOUR SPELLS!**" I shouted

Vivi nodded, "I-I'll try!" With that he did another fire spell while Steiner charged in there with his sword.

"As Captain of the Knights of Pluto I will slay this beast!" He declared slicing an arm off while Zidane sliced the other off.

I narrowed my eyes and threw my Kunai Knives right into the Prison Cage's eyes causing it to shriek in pain before it fell over letting Vivi out

Sighing in relief I ran over and got my Kunai Knives, "You okay Vivi?" I asked

He nodded, "Thank you!"

I laughed at the relief of the fight being over, "That was some powerful spell casting Vivi! You are one hell of a black mage!"

He pulled his hat shyly, "I didn't do much!"

Steiner looked at us, "Come on we must save the Princess!" That was when I remembered the Plant Spores

"Guys look out!" I managed to shout out before it sprayed the spores so I jumped backwards along with Zidane but Vivi and Steiner got a full blast of it

Vivi fainted instantly but Steiner was reaching up, "Pr-Princess!" He called out before he fainted

As the spores disappeared I ran towards Vivi, "Come on man wake up!" I shouted

"Help me get them back to the Prima Vista!" He grabbed Vivi and took off running before I realized he left me to carry Steiner in his heavy armor

"**REALLY ZIDANE?!**" I shouted and I swear that I heard him laugh as he made his way back.

Sighing in annoyance I picked up Steiner with great difficulty after grabbing my Kunai's first and I began the long trek back towards the Prima Vista which I know is the name of the Ship that Tantalus flew in on. Thankfully I wasn't attacked by any monsters on my way back but my arms were really sore and the ship was coming in sight when Zidane came walking back.

I glared at him, "You Jackass!"

He feigned an innocent look, "What? You didn't say anything when I picked the Black Mage up!"

"Just help me with him!" I said and he shrugged and grabbed Steiner's feet while I had him by his arms

"So you know my name, what's yours?" He asked as we approached the ship

I saw no harm in telling him, "Shinobi!"

He gave me a glance, "That's an unusual name!"

"Where I'm from it means Ninja!" I explained

"Ninja?" I was surprised that he didn't know what a Ninja was

"A warrior of the shadows that strikes fear in those who harm the innocent! We hide in the shadows to serve the light!"

_… Did I just make an Assassin's Creed Reference in a Final Fantasy Video Game?_

"Riiiight." I could tell that Zidane didn't believe me

"Believe what you want we need to get Sir Rustalot here some help!" I said

He chuckled, "I just know we're going to get along."

I shook my head at him and we got the Steiner in a room where he was given a potion to kill the seeds that were going to sprout inside of him, which is very gross by the way!

Once that was done Zidane went to talk with his Boss after introducing me to Marcus, Cinna and Blank

"So what's going to happen?" I asked Marcus as Blank went to check on Vivi.

"We're going to wait for the Boss to give the order!" Marcus answered, "Though I don't know how we're going to get out of this mess."

"We just kill whatever comes our way," I said, "Simple as that."

Blank shook his head and headed to Vivi's room, "It's not that easy." He commented before leaving.

(3rd Person POV)

Baku had his arms crossed, "Forget it! Monsters born out of Mist are Crawlin' everywhere."

Zidane shrugged, "So what? There's nothing out there we can't handle!"

"Yeah? But what are we going to do about the wounded?" Asked Baku with a raised eyebrow.

"We can take them with us!" Zidane suggested without hesitation but Baku shook his head.

"How are we going to carry all of them?" He asked before going on without an answer, "Trust me, we go out now and we'll all get wasted."

"But-!"

"My boys come before the Princess, you know… It's too bad."

At that Zidane was practically seething.

"We're going to stay put until everyone recovers!" Baku went to focus on something but he said one last thing, "You better not set one foot off this ship, you hear that?!"

Zidane turned away, "I can't believe that you're abandoning her! You're nothing but a coward!" With that he left the room.

Blank met him, "Hey I gave the medicine to that Black Mage kid and he wants to see you."

Zidane nodded, "Okay." With that he headed towards the Mage's room to see him laying down so he gently shook his shoulder.

"Oh!" The Mage sat up, "Th-thank you for helping me." He said timidly

Zidane waved the thanks away, "Ah don't mention it." Then he grinned, "Besides it was your black magic that saved the day, you know you have a lot of power for such a little guy!"

"…" Vivi was being silent.

Zidane sighed, "What's wrong? Are you peeved at me because I called you little?" When he didn't get an answer he continued, "Hey, you're a great mage with great power, to hell with looks, it's what's on the inside that counts."

"I'm sorry." Vivi confused Zidane for a second, "When that monster caught her, I couldn't do anything…"

Zidane gave him a smile, "Hey, don't worry about the Princess. I'll get her back! I promise!"

Vivi sighed in relief, "Thank you Mr. Zidane."

Chuckling Zidane scratched the side of his face, "Whoa… That's the first time anyone's called me 'MR'. Just call me Zidane."

"Okay…. Zidane." With that Zidane left the room in deep thought.

"Gee… He was pretty down." He mused, "Maybe I shouldn't have made that promise. I don't even know if I'll be able to find her."

For the next few minutes he only had the Princess on his mind so after a while he came to a decision, "She's cute and she's in trouble."

"You have a one track mind don't you?" Zidane spun around in shock to see Shinobi standing only a few feet away.

"Shit man!" Zidane placed a hand over his beating heart, "You ever think of being a thief with your stealth skills?"

"No." Shinobi said, "So you're going after her?"

Zidane confirmed his suspicions by nodding, "Yeah, I'm going to bring Rusty and Vivi with me, plus you if you want?"

"I have nothing better to do." Shinobi said honestly

_Plus I have to stick with you for the main storyline._ Shinobi thought with a smirk.

"There you are!" They turned to see Blank walking towards them so Shinobi left Zidane to talk to him and walked towards Rusty's room.

Marcus was gone so Shinobi used his Kunai Knife to pick the lock and he opened the door to see Steiner looking at a doll, "Aren't you a little old to be playing with Dolls?" He asked bringing attention to himself.

"**YOU!**" Shouted Steiner with a vein on his forehead.

"Me." Shinobi mocked, "Zidane, Vivi and I are going to look for the Princess and you're coming along as well since you would follow us anyway."

"How do I know it's not a trap?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Shinobi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look Steiner is it?" Once he got a nod he continued, "We just want to find and rescue the Princess and Zidane isn't a bad guy once you get to know him… Okay he's annoying as hell."

"Oh thanks." Speak of the devil, Zidane walked in, "I just talked to Boss and I left Tantalus."

"Nice one, I take it you beat him?" Shinobi earned a confused glance from Zidane

"How did you know we were fighting?" He asked in confusion

"I heard the noise before I came in here." Shinobi said, "Plus I figured talking to Steiner here would be good for having him come with us before talking to Vivi."

"I'll talk to him while you two wait in front of the ship." Zidane left

Steiner glared at his back and Shinobi was surprised that he didn't shout at him, "I don't trust that thief." He said finally, "But I will work with him if it means getting the Princess back safely."

Shinobi patted his back, "Well then Steiner lets go."

**To Be Continued…**

** Haha sorry for the long wait but now I'm back with this story! Plus Shinobi will have a new ability unlocked in the Boss Fight so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


End file.
